Maria Jenkins
Overview |badges= Agent Shrouded Statesman's Pal }} __toc__ Introductions How to get this Contact? Everyone can take this contact in a easy way. You have to do all Peregrine Island Radio Missions, then speak with Detective McLord and do Peregrine Island Bank Mission. When you'll finish it speak again with Detective McLord and he allows you to choise both 3 new contact. One of these is Maria Jenkins. Contact Introduced By * Angus McQueen * Unai Kemen * Crimson * Detective McLord New Contact(s) * Crimson * Harvey Maylor Information Former Heroine In the early days of the Statesman's costumed career, he worked with a woman called Madame Danger. Maria Jenkins, as she called in her other identity, was his closest friend and confidant for many years. Slowly her powers began to fade with time but she was aging quite slowly. When she met Statesman in the 1930's she appeared to be in her mid twenties. Although she is retired, Maria certainly does not look over a hundred years of age. Maria has been out of the limelight for some time, but was one of the first to realize that Statesman was missing. This frightening conclusion has caused her to become more actively involved in things. Initial Contact Well hello there. You must be . I have been hearing a lot about you. If anyone can help me with the problems I am trying to solve, I am sure it will be you. Trust Earned First Second You are a firecracker, ! Here are more Enhancements. Store * Inspirations * * * * * Badge Mission Briefing Hold onto your hat. I've got a lead on a Praetorian incursion into Paragon City itself. It seems that Marauder has set up a miltary base over on Peregrine Island! I don't have to tell you that there are a lot of valuable military targets on that island. Nor do I have to tell you how quickly this situation could become deadly. You've got to get to Peregrine Island and wipe out Marauder's cell. Mission Acceptance It may be that Marauder has a stable portal back to his home world. If so, you'll need to destroy it. Notable NPCs * Marauder (Archvillain) Enemies Badge Completion of this mission earns a hero the Agent accomplishment badge. Debriefing From what I've heard, Marauder is the most dedicated of Tyrant's lackeys. It's disturbing that he found his way into Paragon City and went so far as to set up a base. I've asked Portal Corporation to keep a tighter lock on any unauthorized portal activity. In the meantime, I hope you'll be prepared to help me defend Paragon City from any future invasions. Story Arc Souvenir Statesman's face plate Statesman sent you one of his face plates as a token of his gratitude. You like to keep it with you, as a reminder of the mission you've come to think of as: A Hero's Hero It began with a request from Portal Corporation. One of the data scanners they were using to monitor Praetorian Earth had gone dead. You investigated, and learned that the war wolf the scanner had been attached to had been slaughtered. The scanner had been deactivated in an effort to lure you to the Praetorian world. Portal Corporation's problems had just begun. Shortly, all of their scanners went dead, and you were sent to investigate once more. You learned that the scanners had been sent to the Praetorian villain, Siege. Portal Corporation deemed the Praetorian seizure of the scanners to be a serious security risk, so you were sent to Siege's storage facility to recover them. You learned that the scanners had been sent on, to a lab belonging to the Praetorians' twisted engineer, Neuron. You were next sent to Neuron's lab, where you found most of the scanners. You also learned that a few scanners had been sent to a second facility, where they were being modified to serve some dark purpose. Thanks to Tina Macintyre's skill with dimensional mechanics, you were able to locate the second lab and retrieve the last of the scanners. While there, you learned a shocking fact: the scanners were being modified so that the Praetorians could scan Statesman. Paragon City's most beloved hero was in the Praetorians' clutches! While at Neuron's lab, you made one other discovery: a warrior clan from Battle Maiden's home world was trying to contact Neuron. They promised to swear allegiance to him if he would help rid them of Battle Maiden's tyranny. You resolved to help the clan, and perhaps learn a bit more about the Praetorians' plans. You saved the clan's village and rescued Kawago, the clan elder. Unfortunately, you learned nothing about Statesman's imprisonment or the Praetorians' plans for him. You resolved to continue the search, but an emergency in a Paragon City neighborhood distracted you. People were being attacked by their own shadows. You went to the neighborhood, and found that Black Swan's shadow minions were behind the mischief. You beat them back, and learned that they had mentioned a prisoner on Black Swan's Shadow World. With a little help from Tina Macintyre, you tracked Black Swan to her home dimension and rescued her prisoner. Although you were disappointed to learn that the prisoner was a young man named Julio Jimenez, you were intrigued by his story. It seemed that he had been taken from his own dimension. Black Swan had kidnapped Julio for information about his world's ruler, but the young man was too terrified of his master to even speak. Once again, you had hit a dead end in your search for Statesman. Fortunately, Portal Corporation hadn't. they had turned up a likely location: a Praetorian asylum run by the cruel Mother Mayhem and her vicious lackey, Malaise. You searched the asylum, but found no sign of Statesman. Portal Corporation provided another lead: a mystical torture chamber under the control of Infernal and Diabolique. You battled the villains valiantly, but, once again, you turned up no leads. Your investigation was put on hold once more when the Praetorians Marauder and Dominatrix invaded a Portal Corporation lab. You repelled the invaders and rescued the Portal technicians. One of them had cleverly scanned Dominatrix, after overhearing her mention a recent conversation with Statesman. You now had the location of Statesman's prison, along with enough information to free him. You battled the evil Tyrant himself, breaking Statesman's bonds and allowing him to make his escape. Paragon City is a little brighter now, with Statesmen back among its people. There's no doubt that you, like Statesman, have earned a place among the city's brightest stars. Briefing I'm sure you're aware of the great threat that Praetorian Earth poses to our dimension, . Portal Corporation has been doing everything it can to combat that threat. Through the efforts of our hero liaisons, several of the Praetorians were incarcerated; however an extradimensional event at the Zig recently freed the lot of them. That fact makes me all the more nervous about the following development: Recently we asked some heroes to plant data scanners on a pack of war wolves on Praetorian Earth. The scanners' primary purpose was to keep us appraised of the Praetorians' efforts to enter our dimension, but they have also been providing us with valuable information on troop movements, technological advances, and shifts of power within the Praetorian world itself. One of the scanners stopped transmitting just this morning. I need you to get to Praetorian Earth and fix that scanner. Mission Acceptance When the scanner went dead, it was somewhere in the abandoned graveyard I'm sending you to. Unnecessary Solicitation I need to know the status of that data scanner. Enemies Notable NPCs * Chimera (Archvillain) NPC Text :Chimera: Before combat: "The wolf I butchered will lead the heroes right to us. Of that I am certain." Combat start: "You will watch us no longer!" Debriefing Chimera butchered that war wolf, just to lay a trap for you. I have to admit, that turns my stomach. I guess it shows us the kind of villains we're dealing with. Don't go too far, . I have a feeling that the Praetorians will require more of your attention. And soon. Briefing You remember those data scanners we planted on Praetorian Earth? The last time we spoke I was worried because one of the had gone dead; now, they're all dead! We've stopped receiving any signals from the scanners whatsoever. This doesn't sit right with me, . It could be that the Praetorians eliminated the scanners because they're about to begin work on something they don't want us to observe. Plans for an invasion, perhaps? I wouldn't be surprised. I need you to go back to Shadowhunter's forest and check on those scanners. See if you can confirm my suspicions. But do it quickly. If those scanners have been compromised, we could be in danger of the Praetorians using them against us! I've only received authorization for a 1 hour excursion. Mission Acceptance If the Praetorians are plotting something. I need you to learn everything you can. Unnecessary Solicitation We still don't know what's going on and why all those data scanners went dead. , I'm really worried! Enemies Notable NPCs * Shadowhunter (Archvillain) NPC Text :Random chatter from Omega Wolves: (when approached) "Grooowwwrr!" "Grarrr!" :Shadowhunter: Before combat: "Tonight we will exact our revenge upon ." Combat start: "I have culled the infected creatures from my pack. My brothers will not serve as your spies!" Debriefing Mission Success So, the scanners were given to Siege and Nightstar. I think we'd better stay on this course, . I'm afraid it's leading us toward something big. Debriefing Mission Failure While you were gone, Portal Corporation managed to get a bead on the residual signal from those scanners. The data's fuzzy, but it seems likely they're some sort of facility on Praetorian Earth, rumored to be under the control of the villain Siege. I hate to send you in there. But I think I have to. Briefing We've found the location of a storage facility operated by Siege and Nightstar. There's a good chance our missing data scanners may be there. I think it's important that we track down those data scanners. ; I don't want to see Portal Corporation tech in the hands of the Praetorians. I need you to infiltrate that facility and bring back the missing scanners. Can you do that? Mission Acceptance Those scanners were built with state of the art technology. There's no telling what Siege and his minions can learn from them. Unnecessary Solicitation We need every last scanner back, . I won't see that technology left in the Praetorians' hands. Enemies Notable NPCs * Nightstar (Archvillain) * Siege (Archvillain) NPC Text :Nightstar: Before combat: "Maintain a tight patrol! Siege is concerned about invaders!" Combat start: "I have more than enough power to deal with you!" :Siege: Before combat: "I'm told that the scanners have proved most illuminating." Combat start: "how dare you invade my world?" Debriefing It sounds like the Praetorians are hard at work learning all they can about Portal Corporation's data scanners. They might be trying to reverse engineer them, or even adapt them to some nefarious purpose. We've got to get those scanners back! Briefing From what you learned at Siege's storage facility, it seems that Portal Corporation's data scanners are being held at one of Neuron's labs. Portal Corporation already knows the location of one of those labs. I need you to go to Praetorian Earth and get those data scanners back. While you're there, see if you can find out what the Praetorians hope to gain by studying them. Mission Acceptance If you manage to get any of the scanners back, take them over to Tina Macintyre at Portal Corporation. Unnecessary Solicitation We need those data scanners, . Every minute we lose is another minute Neuron has to examine them! Enemies Notable NPCs * Bobcat (Archvillain) You found the data scanners! NPC Text :Bobcat: Before combat: Combat start: "If escapes, Neuron will show us no mercy!" Unnecessary Solicitation Tina can tell us more about how those scanners were modified. Unnecessary Solicitation We need to know what Neuron is playing at! Enemies Notable NPCs * Neuron (Archvillain) You found the remaining scanners, along with some disturbing research notes. You intercepted a message to Neuron. NPC Text :Neuron: Before combat: Has the Statesman become more talkative? Combat start: You will not invade my lab! Debriefing The Praetorians have Statesman captive! How can this be? This is huge, , this is colossal! We've got to do everything in our power to rescue Statesman from those fiends. Maybe that message you got from Warrior Earth can help us. I'll look into it directly. Briefing Statesman is in the hands of the Praetorians, and we have to follow every lead that might help us effect his escape. I'm hoping that the message you intercepted from Warrior Earth can be one such lead. The warrior clan was willing to pledge allegiance to Neuron for help against the conquering Battle Maiden. It could be that if you go to Warrior Earth and defend that clan from Battle Maiden, they might be willing to help you instead. Mission Acceptance Battle Maiden's persuasive tactics lean heavily toward the brutal. According to that message, she plans to bomb the clan's village if they don't give in to her demands. Unnecessary Solicitation I need you to see what you can learn from that Warrior clan. Enemies Notable NPCs * Gentay * Cpl. Jitoy * Kolaga * Lt. Kentow * Yatima * Gen. Kantai NPC Text :Random chatter: Before combat: 1: If our clan elder is not returned, Battle Maiden will feel our wrath!" 2: Kawago will be returned only if you comply." Combat start: 1: This is our battle!" 2: Leave, or be destroyed with these peasants!" Unnecessary Solicitation Tina may still be able to trace the dimensional signature of that bomb. Then we can follow Battle Maiden to her hideout. . Yes, I believe I can trace the dimensional signature of this bomb. It originated on Praetorian Earth, that's to be expected. Oh! It looks like the bomb can be traced to a network of caverns deep within the Praetorians' world. If you're looking for Battle Maiden, I recommend starting there.}} Unnecessary Solicitation If we rescue their clan leader, that Warrior clan may be a little more receptive. Enemies Notable NPCs * Kawago, clan elder (non-escort Hostage) * Battle Maiden (Arch-villain) NPC Text :Battle Maiden: Before combat: "Kawago will see what it means to defy me!" Combat start: "You can die with Kawago, for all I care!" :Kawago, clan elder: Upon rescue: "Thank you, my friend. Let me tell you my tale." Debriefing Shadows, huh? The Praetorians are interested in shadows? I suppose we better look into this. . It could be that Kawago is right; this could be the lead that helps us free Statesman from the Praetorians. Briefing We've got an emergency situation here, ! I just got a report from a neighborhood called Faunton Park. The people there claim that their shadows are actually trying to attack them. I wouldn't be surprised to learn that the Praetorians are behind this. It's chaos over there, . You've got to rescue those people from their shadows! Mission Acceptance I can hardly believe the stories I'm hearing. People are saying that their shadows stepped right off the pavement and started to attack! Unnecessary Solicitation Faunton Park is still in the grip of those strange shadows! Enemies Notable NPCs * Terrified citizen x 9 (non-escort Hostages) Temporary Power Upon completing this mission, a hero will receive the Fettering Nimbus temporary power. NPC Text :Terrified citizen (upon rescue): "I've never been so scared in my life!" "I'm going to name my first child after you!" "What's going on here!" "You are the greatest!" "That was amazing, !" "I think they wanted us dead!" "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" "They charmed our own shadows!" :Terrified citizen (with clue, upon rescue: "I heard their plan!" Debriefing If that citizen heard right, Black Swan may be keeping Statesman on her mysterious Shadow World. We've got to do whatever we can to locate that world. The life of this town's greatest hero may well hang in the balance! Briefing I'd like you to go talk to Tina Macintyre once more. She's a gifted scientist, and it's just possible that she may be able to track down this Shadow World where Black Swan draws her minions from. If Tina can find it, I'd like you to go there and see if you can find out whether Statesman is actually imprisoned on that world. If he is, we've got to break him free. Mission Acceptance I don't really know whether we're chasing a solid lead or a wild goose. I do know we can't stop until Statesman's safe at home. Unnecessary Solicitation Tina just called. She's waiting for you. Unnecessary Solicitation I need to know if that Shadow World in connected to Statesman's disappearance! Enemies Notable NPCs * Julio Jimenez (non-escort Hostage) * Black Swan (Archvillain) NPC Text :Black Swan: Before combat: "The prisoner will speak, or else I will make him." Combat start: "You will die among my shadows!" :Julio Jimenez: Upon rescue: "I'll tell you my story. But I'm afraid it won't make much sense." Debriefing That Julio Jimenez sure had a disturbing story to tell. I wonder who this dark master of his actually is? That's a question we may have to revisit at some time. But for now, finding Statesman is our number one priority. Briefing Well, that Shadow World may have been a dead end, but Portal Corporation has been scanning Praetorian Earth for some time now, and they've located a possible location where Statesman may be imprisoned. I need you to check out an asylum run by Mother Mayhem and her crazed henchman, Malaise. If you see any sign of Statesman, report back immediately. Mission Acceptance Statesman and I used to adventure together, you know. If the Praetorians have done anything to him, they'll have me to deal with. Unnecessary Solicitation Have you found any sign of Statesman yet? , if he's imprisoned in that asylum, we have to know! Enemies Notable NPCs * Malaise (Archvillain) * Mother Mayhem (Archvillain) NPC Text :Malaise: Before combat: "Strap down Mrs. Wiggins in 104." Combat start: "Come to see the sideshow?" :Mother Mayhem: Before combat: "I want to hear the patients howling by nightfall." Combat start: "Ah, a new patient! What a wonderful surprise!" Debriefing There was no sign of Statesman in that asylum? Darn. Well, we can't give up hope yet, . Portal Corporation's scans picked up another likely lead; we'll try that out next. Briefing Mother Mayhem's asylum may have been a dead end, but we're going to free Statesman yet. Portal Corporation turned up another likely lead: a mystical torture chamber run by the demonic Infernal and his twisted sidekick, Diabolique. If Statesman is there, there's no doubt the Praetorians are trying to pump him for information. States won't give an inch, but I hate the thought of him in a place like that. I want you to comb that torture chamber for any sign of Statesman. Mission Acceptance Statesman is one of the greatest heroes I ever met, and I've made the acquaintance of quite a few. I can't imagine how the Praetorians managed to capture him! Unnecessary Solicitation Statesman may be in Infernal's torture chamber right this minute. Enemies Notable NPCs * Diabolique (Archvillain) * Infernal (Praetorian) (Archvillain) NPC Text :Diabolique: Before combat: "What new pleasures has Infernal cooked up for us?" Combat start: "You will face the terrible wrath of Infernal!" :Infernal: Before combat: Combat start: "You will rot in my dungeon forever!" Debriefing I was really hoping that you'd find Statesman, or at least a clue to his location. I'm getting worried, . I won't give up until States is safely back in this dimension. But I sure wish we had some hope of finding him soon. Briefing , something terrible has happened! The Praetorians have invaded a Portal Corporation lab! It's that thug Marauder and his sick lieutenant, Dominatrix. There's a lot of important technology in that lab, but, even more importantly, there are half a dozen technicians. You've got to repel the Praetorians from that lab! Mission Acceptance Those Praetorians may well be the greatest threat Paragon City has ever faced. Unnecessary Solicitation That Portal Corporation lab is still in the hands of the Praetorians! Notable NPCs * 5 Scientists (non-escort Hostage) * Dominatrix (Archvillain) * Marauder (Archvillain) Enemies NPC Text :Dominatrix: Before combat: "Do you remember the look on States' face the first time he saw me? Hah! What a wimp!" Combat start: "You can join your role model in a Praetorian jail!" :Marauder: Before combat: "This world and all its people will be Tyrant's!" Combat start: "You can't take me, puny hero! But please, go ahead and try!" :Scientists: (when rescued) "Thank goodness for heroes!" "You saved us!" "That Dominatrix chick is crazy!" "Is that the Back Alley Brawler? Tell me it's not!" :Scientist: (with clue) "Listen! I think I can tell you where they came from!" Debriefing Wow, , if that scientist is right, we may have finally found Statesman! You should get some friends together; I expect this rescue mission will be a doozy. Briefing According to the Portal technician who scanned Dominatrix, Statesman is being held in a cave network deep within the bowels of Praetorian Earth. They've scanned the area, and what they've learned has been immensely useful. It seems that Statesman's bonds are powered by a generator held by Tyrant himself! If you can defeat Tyrant, you can free Statesman! Mission Acceptance You remember how the Praetorians weren't able to use their own tech to scan States? Well, our best theory on that is that Statesman is physically so similar to Tyrant that his presence in the Praetorian dimension is never quite complete. It's as if there just isn't room for him there. The upshot is that Statesman is impervious to Praetorian technology. And it's impervious to him! He can't break out of those bonds, not on his own. You have to help him! Unnecessary Solicitation Paragon City needs Statesman, ! And Statesman needs you! Enemies Notable NPCs * Statesman (Captive, level 54 Archvillain-class Ally) * Tyrant (minimum level 50 Archvillain regardless of mission owner security level) Defeating Tyrant earns the Statesman's Pal Badge. NPC Text :Tyrant: Before combat: "So, Statesman. How does it feel to be a prisoner?" Combat start: "Statesman will never be freed!" :Statesman: Upon rescue: "Thank you, . I have been watching your career for some time." "I'm not surprised you've come this far. Keep fighting the good fight." Debriefing You did it! You freed Statesman! I can hardly believe it's true. Can you imagine the faces of the citizens, when they see Statesman flying over their city once more? I don't think I've ever been so proud! Statesman sent this face plate over for you. He said to tell you that he was glad to see Paragon City had been in good hands while he was away. Statesman isn't careless with his praise; it seems pretty clear to me that he thinks the world of you. Missions Note: This is usually the first mission that you receive from Maria. Briefing You may be aware, Character, that Portal Corporation has faced down some serious threats from the dimension they've designated Upsilon Beta 9-6. Otherwise known as Praetorian Earth. It's a dimension ruled by brutal supervillains who seem intent on claiming our world for their own. Portal scientists have done a lot of research into the Praetorian dimension, and they believe they've identified weaknesses for each of the Praetorian supervillains. I'm about to send you on some of the most critical missions you'll ever carry out. You've got to battle this new threat at it's source: Praetorian Earth. The dangers you face on that world will be monstrous. I'd recommend always bringing a few friends along for backup. Your first task is to prevent the villain Infernal from summoning more demons to bind within his spectral armor. I need you to get to Infernal's lair and destroy his summoning altar. Notable NPCs * Infernal (Praetorian) (Arch Villain) Debriefing I think they've sent me the right hero for this job, Character. In one mighty effort, you crippled the armies of Infernal, one of the biggest threats the Praetorians have to offer. I've got many more jobs like this for you, and not one of them is going to be easy. But I'm beginning to believe that you'll see them through to the finish. Briefing Ever since the Praetorians first set eyes on our dimension, they've wanted it for their own. It's only through the constant vigilance of heroes like yourself that Peregrine Island, the heart of Portal Corporation, is kept safe. If the Praetorians manage to take over Portal, we'll have no defense against their dimensional incursions. I'd like you to run a sweep through Peregrine Island and make sure there's no Praetorian activity going on. Mission Acceptance If you see anything, and I mean anything, we need to know about it. Debriefing Thanks for doing your part to keep Peregrine Island safe. Make no mistake about it, if the Praetorians ever manage to mount an invasion, Peregrine Island will be ground zero. It's up to heroes like you to make sure they can't get a foothold on the area. Briefing The Praetorian Black Swan gains her powers from her dimension of origin, some sort of Shadow World. No one at Portal Corporation has yet been able to determine which dimension Black Swan comes from, but we know that that's where she finds her shadow soldiers. If you could shut down Black Swan's portal to Shadow World, you could prevent her army from growing any larger. Maybe you could even cut off her own power supply! The location of this Shadow World is a mystery Portal Corporation has been trying to plumb for some time. Notable NPCs * Black Swan (Arch Villain) Debriefing We still haven't located Black Swan's Shadow World, but at least we've cut off her access to it for the time being. Good work, Character. I'm glad I've got you with me in the fight against the Praetorians. Briefing Are you familiar with the Praetorian villain who calls herself Nightstar? I've heard some strange things about her. She's an intelligent robot, like Siege, but the difference is that she seems to be a little bit crazy. She believes that her power comes from a galaxy contained within her robotic armor. Every month, she goes out under the night sky to commune with the stars. If you could disrupt her ritual, her minions might start to doubt her. Even more importantly, she might start to doubt herself. Mission Acceptance You'll want to check the rooftops for Nightstar and her minions. That's where they can usually be found. Unnecessary Solicitation Notable NPCs * Nightstar (Arch Villain) Spending time in this zone earns the Shrouded Badge. Debriefing So, Nightstar really believes that she possesses the power of a galaxy. Well, I guess for all I know, it could be true. After all, there are more things in Paragon City than are dreamt of in your philosophy, . True or not, Nightstar will be licking her wounds for a time. You've weakened a big threat, my friend; you should be proud. This is exciting, Character. We've got a lead on one of Siege's primary production facilities, the factories where he produces all his android minions. If you could get to Praetorian Earth and shut down Siege's factory, you'll be taking a lot of the bite out of his army. It won't be easy, Character. But I believe that if anyone can manage this, it's you. My sources have informed me that the facility has several power generators you'll need to disable. Notable NPCs * Siege (Arch Villain) Debriefing You've put a serious crimp in Siege's production. Even better, these android parts you found should give us a good idea of how to best battle Siege's android dopplegangers. Citadel's been cooperating with us in our analyses of the androids, but there are still a few enigmas we can't crack. Maybe now that'll change. Briefing On our world, Sister Psyche's one of the nicest women I know. But on Praetorian Earth, her alter-ego is known as Mother Mayhem. Rather than use her psychic powers for good, Mother Mayhem uses them to drive people insane! She triggers the rage center in their brains, turning them into deranged killing machines. I've got an urgent report from Portal Corporation; Mother Mayhem and a slew of her 'patients' have just beamed into a downtown area called Waxahachie Park. You've got to get over there and stop Mother Mayhem! Otherwise, the Waxahachie occupants may wind up dead! You only have 2 hours to deal with the situation. You'll need to take the Light Rail to get to Waxahachie Park. Remember, Mother Mayhem's minions are really just victims of her evil mind-control. Stop them, but don't do them harm. Notable NPCs * Mother Mayhem (Archvillain) Debriefing The police rounded up Mother Mayhem's minions and took them to the asylum. The doctors there hope that after a few weeks away form Mother Mayhem's influence, those poor people may start to regain their sanity. I'd say you did a good thing not just for Paragon City, but for the oppressed people of Praetorian Earth as well. Note Despite the briefing this mission is not currently timed. Briefing Portal Corporation has located the stronghold of the Praetorian villain called Shadowhunter. It's a wooded thicket, where the bones of Shadowhunter's victims are kept, unburied and unconsecrated. Shadowhunter and his wolves draw their power from those bones, and from the restless spirits tied to them. If you could go to Shadowhunter's lair and consecrate the bones, you'll free the spirits of his victims. each spirit you free will weaken Shadowhunter and his minions. There's a catch, though. If you don't manage to complete your mission quickly, Shadowhunter's wolves may get a chance to hide them. Then we'll never break his power. You only have 1 hour. This may be a tactical strike, but it's also a mission of mercy. You'll be freeing many trapped and miserable spirits. Here's a bottle of holy water. Use it sparingly, Character; from what I understand, Shadowhunter has many victims. Notable NPCs * Shadowhunter (Arch Villain) Good work, Character. It'll take Shadowhunter a long time to recoup the power you took from him. I suspect we won't be hearing from him for a while! Briefing The Rikti and the Praetorians may have the same goals in mind, but that doesn't make them friends. On the contrary. The Praetorians want to conquer Earth for themselves, so they're as interested in beating back the Rikti as we are. One of the Praetorians has cooked up an ingenious scheme for weakening the Rikti; Malaise plans to use some sort of drug to revert the converted Lost back to a more human state. He hopes to pit them against their Rikti masters and create chaos in the Rikti ranks. As we speak, Malaise's forces are moving in on a Rikti base in the sewers. I need you to get to the sewers and stop the battle. Damage to the sewer system is a real health hazard, and there's also the risk that Malaise will reinforce his army with the converted Lost. Malaise has the power to inflict his madness on others; most of his minions are deranged and unstable, just like the Lost themselves. In fact, if he manages to revert some of the Rikti converts to their Lost state, they should fit right into his army. Notable NPCs * Malaise (Praetorian) (Arch Villain) Debriefing It's disturbing how twisted Malaise's minions really are. I can't help but feel sorry for them; after all, they were ordinary people until Malaise got his hooks into them. At least you prevented him from converting the Rikti into more followers for his cause. Briefing We've locked the primary facility where Chimera trains his ninja assassins. I'd like you to get in there and take down that training facility. You'd wipe out a good portion of Chimera's troops, while making it harder for him to train others. That's what I'd call a big coup. Chimera's ninjas are stealthy and smart. You'll have to be the same if you want to succeed. Notable NPCs * Chimera (Arch Villain) Note: Chimera is always located on the central plateau, and he is one of the weaker AVs in the game. This mission can be completed in about 5 minutes by jumping there directly and skipping the mobs. Defeating Chimera alone without defeating his guards is sufficient to complete the mission. Debriefing That ninja camp you shut down was one of Praetorian Earth's best facilities for churning out smart, well-trained troops. With it gone, we can all breathe a little easier. I imagine Chimera's catching the brunt of Tyrant's temper right now; I know I wouldn't want to be him tonight! Briefing We've learned that the Praetorian Battle Maiden is recruiting her troops from some other dimension. The problem is, we don't know which one. I need you to get to Praetorian Earth and infiltrate Battle Maiden's headquarters. See if you can find anything to indicate which world her troops are coming from. If we can cut off her supply, we may be able to keep her from posing a threat to Paragon City. Mission Acceptance If you find anything that might come from the world of Battle Maiden's troops, take it to Tina Macintyre. She may be able to get a dimensional trace on it. Unnecessary Solicitation We need to know where Battle Maiden's troops are coming from. Enemies Unnecessary Solicitation Tina Macintyre needs to see those stone shavings. She may be able to figure out their dimension of origin. Unnecessary Solicitation Battle Maiden can't be allowed to swell her army! She's already dangerous enough as it is! Enemies Notable NPCs * Battle Maiden (Archvillain) NPC Text :Battle Maiden: Before combat: "Take these weapons and use them in my service." Combat start: "Do not interfere!" Debriefing By destroying those weapons, you upset Battle Maiden's delicate negotiations. I think it's safe to say that Warrior Earth won't be sending any more troops her way, at least for a while. From what we can tell of that world's warriors, not one of them wants to join up with a losing team. Briefing The Praetorian Diabolique gains her power by controlling the spirits of the dead. I've got it on good authority that she's performing such a summoning in a graveyard on Praetorian Earth within the next few hours. If you could stop her before she enslaves the spirits in that graveyard, you'll have struck a solid blow in the figh tot keep Paragon City safe. You only have 2 hours to stop the summoning. It's hard to believe that Numina's alternate self can be so evil. Notable NPCs * 3 Ghosts * Diabolique (Arch Villain) Spending time in this zone earns the Shrouded Badge. Debriefing Diabolique's spectral forces remain a force to be reckoned with, but at least you kept her from swelling their ranks. And you helped some people, too. Or should I call them ghosts? Spirits? Whatever you call them, you kept them free from Diabolique's rule. I'd say that's what being a hero is all about. Briefing Today I've got a chance for you to not only strike the Praetorians, but also do some good for this world. I've received word that the villain Dominatrix is having a rave in a warehouse on Praetorian Earth. Her guests will be enjoying all the most extravagant debauchments Praetorian Earth has to offer, including a drug called Fixadine. Sound familiar? That's because it's the Praetorian version of Superadine. I need you to defeat Dominatrix and confiscate the Fixadine. Can you do it? Acceptance Fixadine and Superadine have some subtle molecular differences. Dr. Steve Sheridan believes he can use the Fixadine in his ongoing efforts to cure the Trolls of their Superadine-induced mutations. Once you've got the drug, get it over to him. Notable NPCs * Dominatrix (Arch Villain) NPC Text * (combat start) Servant: We will defend Dominatrix with our lives! * (combat start) Dominatrix: No one violates my dungeon! Clap HeroName in irons! * Steven Sheridan: Ah, the Fixadine. Good. This should help my Superadine studies tremendously. Thank you. Debriefing Great job. Just terrific. Not only did you do something good for science, you also weakened Dominatrix's hold over her minions. Dominatrix leads through the strength of her personality and her followers' blind faith. Now that you've made her look weak before them, I doubt it'll be easy for her to maintain her position. Trivia * Maria's grandson Chris Jenkins is featured on some of Paragon City's billboards. External Links *